In such a motor, a plurality of rotor position signals are generated, and the individual semiconductor switches of the full bridge circuit are controlled by combinations of those rotor position signals. If a first rotor position signal is designated H1 and a second signal H2, then (as an example) one semiconductor switch of the full bridge must be switched on when the one signal H1 has the value 1 and the other signal H2 has the value 0. On the other hand, a different semiconductor switch of the full bridge must be switched on, for example, when H2 has the value 1 and H1 the value 0.
For known motors of this kind, signals H1 and H2 are required in non-inverted form, i.e. as H1 and H2, and they are required in inverted form, i.e. as /H1 and /H2. Conjunctive logical combination elements are furthermore needed in order to combine these signals, and a PWM signal often must additionally be taken into account. AND elements are usually used for this purpose.
This results in complex circuits having many components, making it difficult, in the context of small motors, to accommodate the circuit board in the motor housing, and raising the cost of manufacturing the circuit boards (and therefore the motors), since multi-layer circuit boards are required.